Percy Jackson and the Runes of Olympus
by PJOvsHOO
Summary: When a new camper comes to Camp Half-blood, Percy has to go on a quest. What happens when he is forced to choose between the most important people in his life. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cathy didn't know what to do. She was sitting in a shelter, both her brain and body numb. She felt like she was going into shock. She listened to the familiar hustle-bustle of noise in the surrounding streets. She felt the voices echoing around her as if it was happening all over again.

Vaguely, she heard someone calling out to her, but she was too far in her memories to actually process what they were saying. She realised they might be saying something important, and snapped back for a second, before being drowned in the acknowledgement that they weren't talking to her. All her life she had wished to have superpowers, to be invisible, but now she felt what it was like, she wished to go back to normal, to not have her father announced missing on a business trip, to have a home, to have friends.

She knew something was up when she felt the distinct feeling of a slap on the face, followed by shouting. It all went black.

When she woke up, she thought she saw a figure floating above her, but it disappeared as soon as she blinked. The room she was in was blindingly white, and she made out a person.

The person, who she recognised as a woman, asked her in a pleasant tone how she felt.

Cathy realised the pain in her chest was not physical, but heartache, homesickness, terrible pain, as her heart ached for everything she had lost.

The woman repeated her question, and this time Cathy pointed to her heart. The woman understood, somehow and asked if she would like her to leave. Cathy only had the strength to nod, before she fell asleep again.

The next, time she woke up, she was in a dream. She saw a 17-something boy and a girl with blond hair and striking grey eyes. The boy turned around, and yelled something to the girl in a foreign language. She was surprised to realise she understood it, and vaguely remembered a lesson a million years ago, though only yesterday, on ancient Greek.

Her teacher, Mr Brunner, an old man in a wheelchair, had said to the class that it was crucial to their lives, though, as she thought back on that moment, it had been like he was only speaking to her.

She noticed that the boy, had heard something, and pulled out something from his pocket. He called out to the girl, pointing in my direction. She realised that they were pointing to her and panicked.

She waved her hands to show she was friendly, but they just looked confused, and dreamy. They snapped out of it. She hid behind a tree, as she noticed she was next to a really nice strawberry farm, and a load of cabins.

She blinked and closed her eyes, and when she opened them, she was in the hospital once again.

She sat up, taking a good look at her surroundings.

She was in a white room, with another empty bed, and many cabinets, and a single chair on the other side of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat up, taking a good look at her surroundings.

She was in a white room, with another empty bed, and many cabinets, and a single chair on the other side of the room. That was sad. No visitors.

She thought about her dream, and remembered the confused expression on their faces. That wasn't normal. It almost looked like a strengthened mind blank. Like she had wiped their memory of her.

She shook her head. 'That is ridiculous' She thought to herself. She was awoken from her thoughts by a soft crash followed by quiet swearing, then a louder crash down the hallway

"Screw this" She heard someone scream. She assumed it was a rowdy patient, until she heard another, female voice scream

"This was supposed to be a stealth mission, you idiot! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Then a series of loud crashes and sound of glass shattering.

She saw furry hooves poke around the corner, and did a double take. Hooves? She blinked, as a huge monster came round the corner. She silently screamed, and thrashed in her bed as it smashed her window.

Her relief was as deep as the ocean as two teenagers came in and started to whack the monster with, what where those? She squinted and realised they were ancient looking swords and weapons. She watched as the monster dissipated into golden dust, and as a steamy face rose and swirled in the dust, and faded.

The teenagers spotted her, and with a start she realised they were the teenagers from her dream.

The male one, had raven black hair, and stunningly sea green eyes, and the girl had blond princess curls and the most calculating grey eyes she had ever seen.

"Percy, do you think she is ok?" Grey eyes asked

"Yeah, I guess. She's awake." The boy, who she guessed was 'Percy' said.

"Well, come on!" She gestured to Cathy.

Cathy, though suspicious followed them to the nearest taxi, lead by 3 drivers. When they turned around, she screamed. Together, they had one tooth and one eye. She almost puked.

As soon as the violent trip had ended, she threw up. After a bit of help, she realised she was on the hill in her dream, with the big house, strawberry fields and cabins


	3. AU

Hey guys, I am sorry about my random updating schedule, but HOLY CRAP! 3 REVIEWS ON MY FIRST ACTUAL STORY!

That's nuts. Thank you for this.


	4. Chapter 3

Cathy just stared.

"Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Annabeth." The girl said. Then after a pause, she slapped the guy, who then introduced himself as Percy.

"Hi, I'm Cathy." She said.

"Hi Cathy! This is Camp Half-blood. I know this might be hard to take in, but all of us here, and you are, well, half god." Annabeth said.

Cathy gasped.

"WHAT!" Cathy screamed.

"Yes" Annabeth said. "It may take a few days, but one of your parents is a god, and they will claim you. Do you have a parent who was never there?"

"Yeah, my mum." Cathy said.

"Well, your mum is a Greek goddess, and in a few days, she should claim you. How old are you?" Annabeth asked, staring at her intently.

"12. My birthday is tomorrow, actually. At least I think." Cathy said, it all coming out in a rush. She realised the reality of what was happening to her.

"Well, today is the 23rd of January, is that the date?"

Cathy gasped. "Yes, it is! Today's my birthday!"

Annabeth's eyes were wide open.

"That means that you will get claimed today. It's a law that all demigods, thats the official name, or half-bloods, have to be claimed by 13."

"CHIRON! GET OVER HERE. WE HAVE A NEWBIE ABOUT TO TURN THIRTEEN!" Annabeth yelled.

Then Cathy nearly fell over. A horse with a man's torso and head replacing the neck came walking (Trotting?) around the corner, with a kid with a goats legs walking next to him.

"Wh-what is THAT!" she managed to croak out, as Annabeth caught her.

"He is a centaur, half man, half horse, and the boy next to him is a satyr, a half man, half-"

"Goat." Cathy cut in.

"Yes."

"And when you say Chiron, do you mean, like, Chiron Chiron?"

"Yeah, Chiron from the myths" said Percy, jumping into the conversation.

"Well, what's her name Annabeth?"

"Cathy,wait, what's your last name?"

"Hallows." Cathy replied.

Then everyone gasped.

"What!" Cathy asked

Annabeth pointed above her head.

There was a black holographic circle with two twin torches burning inside of it.

Then to her complete and utter amazement, everyone bowed down as Chiron shouted

"All hail Cathy Hallows, daughter of Hecate."


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so, so sorry. I have abandoned this story for like.. 2 years? I am the worst. Anyway, here is the long overdue chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All of the characters (Apart from Cathy) are the property of Rick Riorden.**

I was shocked. How could this happen to me. Wasn't I just an insignificant human being?

"Ummm... Cool joke guys, but seriously, WHAT!" I said, running my hands through my hair.

"This is not a joke." Percy said staring me in the eyes, looking super serious. Then I felt something tap my shoulder. When I turned around I screamed. A floating chunk of water had tapped my shoulder.

I heard laughter behind me. Percy was lying on the floor, and laughing the hardest I have ever seen anyone laugh, I was afraid he was going to puncture a lung.

Annabeth hit him, and he got up and apologized. They both explained to me, after Percy fully calmed down, the history of the camp, and basically everything I needed to know.

Then, a girl showed up. She introduced herself as Lou Ellen, and said she was the cabin leader. And then, If things couldn't get any crazier, she was my sister, and I had a whole bunch more!

She showed me my bed, and told me to put something on it to claim it. I looked at my outfit, and placed my ratty baseball cap on the bed. She left me to think about this entire thing. I did not ignore the fact that the door glowed when she entered and left, and she was able to clean up a mess with a wave of her hand.

I knew my Greek gods, and if I was correct, my mother was the godess of magic.

I had a lot of investigating to do.


	6. Chapter 5

It was not new news to me that I was strange. I had been kicked out of multiple schools, even though I had perfect grades and amazing behavior.

In truth, I was always followed by creepy people, and it wasn't my fault she kept hallucinating that they turned into monsters. The same thing always happened, I would defeat them it the help of a horse-human, he would disappear and I would get expelled on the grounds of being a pyscho.

I swore it actually happened, every single time, but over the years the constant teasing and insanity of the situation wore me down and I began to think I was insane.

Ad then it all lead up to yesterday. Yesterday, when I lost _everything._

It began with a monster. Me and the horse defeated him, and he dissolved into dust. Little did I know that my 'parents' were behind me, my dad and _Stephanie._ Stephanie was my Dads girlfriends, and soon-to-be wife.

I had never known my real mother, up until now, I guess. My dad had gotten a girlfriend a few years after I was born. That was Beatrice. She was nice to me, but they eventually broke up.

Then dad met Stephanie. He instantly fell in love, and they began going out. Last month he proposed to her, which was the worst day of my life.

Stephanie hates me. I am a constant reminder of Dad's other relationships. So when she saw me with that monster, it was her chance.

She influenced dad into giving me up for adoption, but she wanted more. At the end of the day, I was thrown out and told to never come back.

Then I arrived at the homeless shelter. I had only been there for half a day before this whole mess happened.

So... if Hecate was my mother, did that mean I had magic powers.

I tested this theory by raising my hand to the door, and it flew open. I stared at it, mouth agape. I had powers, like from some little kids book.

I thought back to Percy, the guy who could control water, and Annabeth. Annabeth reminded me of Stephanie, but she had an opposite energy to her.

I left the dark depths of my thoughts and stood up. I wanted to explore the camp. Free from the chains of my dads expectations, I could do what _I_ wanted, not what he and Stephanie expected.

I strolled out the door, ready to take on whatever could take on me.

I was not prepared for an arrow to come flying at my face


End file.
